Leeched life
by flamingmagnum
Summary: Naruto was offered the chance to pass after he failed the second time and he actually took some time reading details about the jutsu he learned, then he learned two more. Rated for safety, pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

Leeched Life.

(I have had this idea for a really long time and am finally able to bring it about.)

(For fans of my other stories I am just doing something different to see if it works out good. I am working on Pirates and Ninja,Rockband Anbu style, and Mugan in that order)

(Deep inside a forest, time: Dusk)

A blond haired boy in a hideous orange jumpsuit and a pair of green goggles on his head was hiding deep in this forest. He was reading a large scroll This was all part of his test, a test to become a Gennin of Konoha ga kure (Hidden village in the leaves.). One step to his ultimate goal, becoming Hokage, the most powerful ninja in the village and the most respected. This boy was a pariah of this village, he was never respected. An orphan from the attack of the Kyuubi Kitsune (The Nine tailed fox). He had no idea why people disliked him, the only explanation would be that his birthday was the day that the Kyuubi attacked so he thought he was the reminder. This boy, the village pariah's name is Uzumaki Naruto.

You are all probably wondering why Naruto is in a forest when most people would be going back and winding up the day. The truth is today was the day that Naruto failed his Gennin exam for the second time. What Naruto was doing with the scroll you might be thinking. Well one of his instructors at the academy instructors suggested to him an alternative exam. Sneaking into the Hokage Tower and stealing one scroll from the Hokage tower and learn one justu from it.

'Well lets see, this one looks good,' Naruto thought as he read up on 'Kage buunshin no jutsu, making solid clones using nothing but chakra, sounds good but wait there is more, This jutsu is more valuable than any other solid clone jutsu because of the effect it has on the mind of the one who casts it. Whatever the kage buunshin learns so does the caster of the jutsu after the buunshin has been dispelled, this includes all training in jutsu's or chakra control. Warning to all potential learners of this jutsu you work with too many buunshin for too long and it will give you a major headache, dispel to many at once you risk your sanity, so a caution dispel one buunshin at a time and prepare for the the feeling of stress. Also muscle's will not grow with the use of Kage Buunshin, so you must keep your own physical training good. Sounds awesome, even with the side effect, learning with two different me's at the same time that could speed things up tremendously.'

Naruto began working with the Kage Buunshin no jutsu and to Naruto's surprise he picked up the skill very fast. Naruto was usually abysmal at the clone type of jutsu he had never even completed the basic Buunshin no jutsu. They had all turned out into dead versions of himself. Unlike those unmoving clones, Naruto got the Kage buunshin no jutsu done in an hour. He was sweating tired and really wanted to sleep, but Naruto wasn't going to stop.

'If learning one or two more jutsu gets me to become a gennin maybe learning more will get me to chuunin, or jounin,' Naruto thought ' And with Kage buunshin that should be a bowl of ramen. Lets see what is the next one... Chakra Gorotsugi no jutsu, a jutsu that just requires contact to steal portions of an opponents chakra. Warning if you try increasing your own chakra capacity with other peoples chakra in large amounts, there could be strange effects to your muscles.'

"Sounds good, Kage buunshin no jutsu," Naruto created 20 clones of himslef. " Okay you guys you are going to be practicing the Chakra Gorotsugi no jutsu, focus on the forming of the jutsu, then disperse yourselves one at a time so the rest of us can get the information of what you did. You will disappear in this order," Naruto numbered off all of the clones and had them work on the jutsu. "Okay next one,"

' Chishiki Gorotsugi no jutsu (Knowledge leech), A deviation on the Chakra Gorotsugi. Chakra is not the target of this stealing jutsu, this target is the knowledge of the target. This isn't so much stealing as it is copying it. The control is very similar to Chakra Gorotsugi, but this jutsu you are required to have contact with the targets face. Caution: This jutsu is not suggested to be used by anybody who has trouble with their sense of who they are, not that this jutsu could drive you insane or at least not in the same way as most people or shinobi think, it stresses a different part of the brain from the active part used for extreme thinking or memory. This jutsu copies knowledge absorbed by the target, but also the feelings of the person that worked for it. Thus the caster of this jutsu may lose his sense of who he or she is... This jutsu is possibly a little to much, I mean stealing somebodies memories might be pushing it just a little bit I mean I would like to work for what I gain... But it has enough risks so I shouldn't feel bad, I won't use it a lot just for stuff that is really to good to pass up,' Naruto read and thought.

"Kage Buunshin no jutsu," Naruto created another thirty clones and delegated to them what they were to do for this jutsu and sent them on their way. It was about this time that one of the Chakra Gorotsugi group dispelled themselves. Naruto felt the rush of incoming memories which made him fall back on his but and hold his head, the headache taking a fairly large toll. "Wow, that is more intense then I thought," Naruto said rubbing his temples, the headache was starting to subside already but it was a shocker. 'Hopefully it will get better as I get more used to it. Damn, there goes another one,'

This continued for another hour until all of the clones were gone. "That was getting better toward the end, I don't know how well it worked out though."

"Naruto... Naruto where are you," A voice came from just outside of his clearing.

"Mizuki sensei..." Naruto said and rushed out to his sensei the scroll he was using strapped to his back. " I got the scroll just like you said. Do I get to become a gennin now?"

"That is great Naruto, but no not yet, you don't become a gennin just yet." Mizuki said holding a large fuuma shuriken. " First you have to die,"

"What?" Naruto moved quickly to dodge the flying fuuma shuriken. "Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing."

"I am finishing what the fourth started, then I am going to steal the forbidden scroll from your corpse." Mizuki said.

"This is a a forbidden scroll?" Naruto said worried. "I stole this from Jii-san... I... I... betrayed the village."

"I don't know why you care so much," Mizuki said "Everybody in the village hates you, or can you not see that."

"I know people don't like me, but that is because I haven't done anything respectable yet, when I become a proper Shinobi people will look at me differently," Naruto said proudly but still on his guard.

"You don't know why they don't like you do you, that is rich," Mizuki said. "The day you were born, was the day the Kyuubi attacked."

"I know that," Naruto said, "That is why they don't like me,"

Mizuki laughed and laughed, there was so much malice in his voice that Naruto felt a shiver go down his back. "You really don't get it do you. The Yondaime Hokage didn't quite manage to kill the Kyuubi and without him the rest of the village would have crumbled under the Kyuubi's awesome might, So the Yondaime did the only thing he could. He sealed the Kyuubi in a newborn infant. You are the Kyuubi Kitsune"

Naruto was not as dim as people seemed to think. He wasn't a genius like Hyuuga Neji or some of the other bookworms, but he was bright.

'That... makes a lot of sense... the hatred from everybody... Maybe I should let him kill me. " This jutsu is not suggested to be used by anybody who has trouble with their sense of who they are" (That quote from the forbidden scroll resonated in his mind.) If there is one thing that I know, I know who I am, I am not the Kyuubi Kitsune, I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am me... Sealing doesn't change the thing that is the container, they are just that a container.' Naruto was just standing there Mizuki thinking that he got to Naruto threw a second Fuuma shuriken strait at Naruto's face. Naruto dropped to his knees the shuriken missing his hair by an inch.

"You think that that information would be enough to stop me dodging your attack," Naruto said looking at Mizuki, "My reflexes are sharpened by my years of pranks, you will have to do more then that to kill me,"

"That isn't a problem," Mizuki said as he charged at Naruto. Naruto preformed four handseals praying that his Kage buunshins managed to get this jutsu right. A black aura surrounded his hands and then started cycling over his body. "Chakra Gorotsugi no jutsu," Naruto's chakra was fairly low from all the practice and Kage buunshin. The jutsu was working properly from what the clones seemed to think was right. Naruto caught the fist that was coming at this face and grabbed Mizuki's other arm. Naruto could feel Mizuki's chakra flowing into him, refilling the reserves that he had lost little at a time.

"What are you doing to me," Mizuki said as he collapsed one his knees Naruto still holding him.

"Don't you remember the second part of the test you set for me. To learn one jutsu from the scroll," Naruto said smiling in a way that made Mizuki shiver.

"Damn, you demon," Mizuki said trying to get a kick but he was getting drained fast. Naruto felt his chakra filled and then he drained just a little more when his muscles in his arms convulsed long enough for Mizuki fall to the ground. Mizuki was unconsious on the ground.

"Well I guess there is no way for me to pass to gennin this year, what ever now I have something I can do the up coming year." Naruto said starting to tie Mizuki up tightly keeping his hands separated. "Okay, how should I give back the scroll, I know,"

(Ten minutes later)

Many Ninja were standing in front of the Hokage tower looking at the tied up chuunin with a huge sign pronouncing " I am a huge traitorous dick that tried to have an academy student steal the forbidden scroll, then tried to kill him, and FAILED." And about five feet away from the chuunin there was the forbidden scroll with a big sign over that saying "He couldn't get out of those ropes and move five feet."

(One day later)

Naruto had a really good time listening to all of the adults talking about Mizuki, He left a letter on the Hokage's desk saying.

"Dear, Jii-san.

There are a couple of things that I need to tell you but I have a feeling that talking to you face to face would just be a waste of time. Mizuki tricked me into stealing the forbidden scroll from him as you probably figured out from him being tied up and the signs. I beat him, and tied him up. You have to get a better security for your office, I mean I was able to get through it without anybody noticing me. Have a fun with your paper work today.

Naruto,"

This was summer vacation time for all the academy students so Naruto had a good long time before he had to go to the classes he had already been through.

Naruto was headed for the library for the first time in a long time. He had made ten clones, henged half of them into civilians and the other half into gennin nobody would look closely at who they were. He had the clones go strait to the library so they could study up on a few subjects like ninjutsu, chakra control, and some taijutsu styles in terms of subjects for ninjas and civilian topics like, nutrition, language, and other stuff. Naruto was going to start the next year differently then the last two this year he wasn't going to be an idiot, this year he was going to be not the best... but better. Naruto walked into the library, the librarian looking at him with the same kind of disgust as everyone else.

"What are you doing here," the Librarian said looking at Naruto.

"I was planning on studying, since I failed for the second time I feel like I need to get more serious about being a ninja." Naruto said honestly.

"Sounds reasonable," the Librarian said still hesitant.

"Think about it this way," Naruto said trying to convince her to let him go without trouble. "If I am in here studying then I won't be able to cause pranks and trouble for the rest of the village."

Naruto had caused quite a lot of trouble to everybody in the village with his pranks. The Librarian had been a victim of many of them so... "Well I guess, it is better then. Fine do as you want,"

Naruto continued on into the library some unfriendly glances coming too him but mostly they were just focusing on their books. Naruto grabbed a book on ancient kenjutsu (sword techniques), just as something to look at something different from his other clones. Naruto started to read.

(one hour later)

'The clones are going to disappear soon, time to disperse them and make some more. Bathroom should be private enough.' Naruto thought heading for the bathroom which was thankfully empty. All of his clones followed him and one at a time they dispersed. Each time a pang of pain came to Naruto's head but he was getting used to it and he could process the information well enough. Naruto searched through all of the Ninjutsu memories first 'Absolutely nothing of interest, some descriptions of famous ninjutsu but not the hand seals, would probably be in the jutsu library in Jii-san's office, I might ask for a couple of low level stuff so he shouldn't have any reason to refuse. Next Genjutsu, not too much just how to dispel genjutsu. I will get some clones working on that right away. Taijutsu, nothing but descriptions of famous battles pretty interesting but kind of useless, there might be another book that actually give me some diagrams for techniques. Chakra control, now that was a wealth of information Naruto needed help with chakra control and the entire book was on exercises. That is top priority it had the most exercises so why not get all of them out of the way right now. All of the other ninja topics were really not worth much so next time Naruto was going to have those clones looking at other books. Naruto was going to have whatever clones that found something useful to make a note of their titles or borrow the books.

The civilian topics weren't as important to Naruto but he did catch Highlights from the nutrition book. "eating too much salty fat cover meat and starch is bad for a growing body, could halt the growing process. Damn, well I guess that is why I am so short all the Ramen I eat... I am not giving up Ramen it is my favorite food but I guess I can go once a day, limiting it too three bowls a day." Naruto twinged as he said that, Naruto knew that this was probably going to stick if he really stuck with it. "I guess I should look up some stuff on cooking." Naruto made all of the kage buunshin and henged them sending them on their new assignments or old ones depending on how how useful the book was. Naruto walked back out of the bathroom to the ancient Kenjutsu style.

(Two hours later)

Naruto was bored with the books now, so he had all of the clones either put the books away if they weren't important or give Naruto their titles, authors and location in the library so he could pick them up so he can borrow them.

Naruto walked out holding three books and went to the librarian.

"Would it be alright if I borrowed these?" Naruto asked the librarian. The librarian still looked at Naruto with a little disgust.

"fine write your name down here and the books your are borrowing, if those don't come back in perfect condition you will pay," The Librarian said looking angry at the boy.

"Of course," Naruto said writing down ' _Cooking for dummies_, _sword styles of the ancient world_, and _101 ways to improve your chakra control_.' Naruto left the library quickly so he could drop off the books at his home and the next stop was going to be the grocery store if he really was going to start eating healthy he had to start somewhere. Naruto felt all of the glares at him no matter what store he entered and all of the store clerks refused to serve him. Nothing came about it as Naruto left them quickly so nothing could start.

'Well this could be troublesome if I wanted to buy stuff other then ramen, maybe if I try,' Naruto raised his hand and henged into a completely different person. This time Naruto walked in he was almost ignored and got everything he wanted for a reasonable price. Naruto dropped everything he got from the grocery store, feeling hungry and wanting to try his hand at cooking he thought about dropping by Ichiraku's Ramen.

(Ichiraku's Ramen)

"Naruto my boy," the owner of the stand said enthusiastic to see his most devoted customer, "How many bowls of ramen can I get you, 6-7,"

"can I get one miso... and one fatty pork ramen please," Naruto asked the store owner.

Tenchu was a relatively popular ramen seller, and he was rarely startled at peoples orders. This was one of those times that he was seriously surprised, Naruto ordered 4 bowls of ramen when he wanted to go light. With all the money Naruto spent here over the years, he was able to expand his stand by quite a bit. "That little ramen Naruto?"

"I am going to try and cut back on my Ramen eating." Naruto said matter a fact.

Tenchu was now panicking in his head. Naruto was his number one customer and spent a fortune almost every time he was here, if he was trying to cut back. "That is... your decisions."

"You seem so glum, Tenchu-ossan," Naruto said smiling. "It isn't like this is the last time I will ever eat from your stand, it is just I might start eating other things then just Ramen, I will still come here everyday, just not eat as much ramen." It was about this time that Naruto's Ramen was done and his bowls were empty. "Thanks Tenchu-ossan," With that parting remark Naruto left.

"Ayame... We have an emergency," Tenchu called to his daughter that also worked in the stand.

(Konoha's weapon store)

This was one of the stores that never bothered Naruto when he wanted to buy something. Naruto was planning to use one of those ancient sword styles but couldn't decide which one so he was only planning to buy one sword and see how he liked that. Naruto chose a normal Katana in a barrel that said 'Cheap Swords, under 1000 Yen,' or at least that is what it looked like to him. Naruto took it up to the payment counter and set the sword down, taking his wallet out.

"I can't sell you that," The store keeper said looking at Naruto.

"Why not?" Naruto asked. This man had never ever stopped him from buying anything, so this was a surprise was there someone telling him to do this?

"I can't sell you that sword... chose any of the other, just not that one," The store keeper continued.

"Why not this sword?" Naruto asked, it was all the same to Naruto but now that there was some reason that he shouldn't have it, he wanted it more.

"That sword is called. Shinzo-ha, (Heart edge). It is a cursed sword that has taken the dreams from anybody that has dared to wield it," The store keeper said.

"Then why was it in the for sale barrel then?" Naruto asked questioning why such a dangerous blade would be for sale for that cheap.

"I have been trying to get rid of it, but even so. I couldn't let you take it, not some one as young as you," the Store keeper said.

"How about a little test," Naruto said looking at the sword. Naruto drew the sword from its black sheath to see a beautiful blade, a reddish color in the blade. "I will throw this blade into the air right above my right hand, If it cuts it off I lose any chance for my dream, but if it doesn't then I am buying this. Before the store keeper could argue Naruto threw the blade into the air in a way it looked like a large circle and Naruto held out his arm.

"No pull your arm back, that sword is extremely sharp you will lose that hand of yours." The store keeper tried to get Naruto to pull his arm back, but the sword fell in a way that it avoided his arm and fell to the ground.

"I am going to buy this sword," Naruto said a shining light in his eyes. "1000 yen," Naruto dropped the money in front of the store keeper picking up the blade and sheathed it. Naruto walked out holding the sword and whistling.

"That kid is going to be something great if he is going to come back I will have to help him." the Store keeper said when he went to the other people.

(Inside the forest,)

Naruto had a piece of paper working out a workout schedule for the days to come. So far Naruto had, have twenty clones work on some kind of chakra control, the exercises getting progressively harder as he gets one exercise down. Ten clones at the library studying for new stuff to work on. The actual Naruto was going to work on the kenjutsu and if an interesting taijutsu catch his attention the working on that. Naruto was working with the idea of working on his kenjutsu or taijutsu with his clones because there were several draw backs either way. One way Naruto gets how to do all of the moves quickly, but then Naruto wouldn't be able to do all the moves because his muscles wouldn't grow with the practice.

"Uzumaki Naruto," a deep voice came from the trees. Naruto was a ninja enough to know killing intent.

"Who wants to know," Naruto said in a very tense defense position.

"I do," A shinobi flew at Naruto his leg flying attempting to nail Naruto with a fly Kick.

"Regular shinobi garbs, what village that taijutsu style isn't based in Konoha," Naruto said, he didn't know all of the taijutsu styles of Konoha, far from it, but he had watch people practicing taijutsu in training grounds all the time and this style was completely new.

"I am from Kirigakure," the shinobi said attempting to kick Naruto in the head. Naruto ducked the kick and ran back a couple of steps. Naruto did four quick hand seals and the black aura surrounded him. Naruto quickly ran up to the Kiri ninja grabbing one arm and a leg that was about to come up and kick him.

"Aaah," The Kiri nin fell to the ground as his chakra was being drained from two of his limbs.

" AAAAHH," Naruto's legs convulsed as his body compensated the extra chakra. "AAAAHHH," Naruto's legs continued to convulse as he stole more and more of the enemy shinobi's chakra. Naruto let go after about thirty seconds his body not being able to take any more chakra at the moment. Naruto tried to stand up, but he felt like he pulled the muscles in his leg thirty times each.

'The jutsu effects my muscles if I take in more then my chakra reserves need, it feels like my body is tearing itself apart.'

Naruto stretched for a couple of minutes all of his muscles were extremely tender and he was far less flexible then before his fight with this Kiri nin.

'I am going to have to add stretching to my work out schedule, for tomorrow at least.' Naruto was already feeling a little better, his muscles were still less flexible then he was used to but he could stand up and walk.

"Now what should I do with you." Naruto said looking at his enemy, who had collapsed and was unconscious after have a good percentage of his chakra drained by Naruto.

(AN: Okay, that is the end of this first chapter. I have been thinking about this for a really long time and I hope that people like it. If people could suggest some sword techniques (He can get more then one sword if needed) and some fighting techniques. Also what should Naruto do to this Kiri shinobi?)


	2. Chapter 2

Leeched Life

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other references to material that you see in this fanfiction. It is only for entertainment. If I did own them I would probably be on a beach somewhere enjoying myself, while coming up with a story line to make Sasuke neuter himself.

(In the forest where he was attacked.)

Naruto was looking through the Kiri Ninja's equipment a lot of kunai, some suriken, a stack of exploding notes. Exploding notes were strictly forbidden to anybody under the rank of gennin. 'well a surprise for later,' there were a couple of small belts that seemed to go around the arms and legs both had the word "Weight," imprinted on them with the basic instructions of add chakra for more weight. There were a couple of scrolls with taijutsu katas and a mission scroll.

'why would any shinobi keep this kind of thing on him,' Naruto read through the mission hoping that he would find out who had the hit placed on his head. Unfortunately there wasn't any specification of the client. 'what ever maybe I can steal it out of his head,' Naruto did a set of complicated seals a red aura surrounded his hands. " Chishiki Gourotsugi no jutsu," Naruto placed his glowing red hands to the forehead of the enemy, a curious sensation a pressure in the back of his head.

Names of techniques flowed through his mind, ' Suiton: Suiro (Water Prison), Suiton: Teppōdama (Bullet), Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Dragon missle), Suiton: Mizu no Tate (Water shield),' Naruto knew exactly how each jutsu was supposed to work and how to do it for the best results. Naruto took his hand away and the red glow faded. The pressure faded from his head and Naruto felt no real difference a little unsteady a feeling that his body didn't work the way it did normally, but that feeling was fading fast.

"Wow that was weird," Naruto said flexing his muscles doing some simple stretches. "That was a bust, but I got some jutsu out of it... I think I will look at the mission scroll again," Naruto thought aloud. Naruto opened the scroll and read.

'First priority: Eliminate Uzumaki Naruto. A picture of Naruto in the park was attached to the scroll.

Second priority objective: Assist team Sigma and Beta in retrieving both the Hyuuga Hieresses. They are located in the main house of the Hyuuga compound. They will infiltrate the main house at 20:00 hours. It is a little early, but since Kumo's failed attempt at the eldest hieresses it is near impossible to attempt anything after 21:00.'

"What time is it?" Naruto looked into the sky and the moon was just starting to rise. 'about six o'clock about twenty minutes to the Hokage's toer plus this guys wieght so 40 minutes then from there to the Hyuuga compound is about 30 minutes. I should be able to get there 50 minutes before they start so I can cause enough ruckus to at least put the Hyuuga on their guard,' Naruto ran carring the Kiri nin over his shoulder. Naruto was moving with a lot more ease then expected. ' this guy must be lighter then I thought," Naruto thought. 'I really don't know why people think I am so dumb, I at least know what my own body should be able to do. Oh I should probably have a clone or two to get all of the stuff to my apartment.' Naruto did Kage Buunshin creating three clones which ran back to get the books he got from the library and all the stuff he took from the Kiri nin too his appartment.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto tied up the kiri nin and left him with the mission scroll.

"It will take too long to explain it to Jii-san, hopefully he will act fast after reading this guys mission," Naruto said running to the Hyuuga compound.

(10 minutes later)

Naruto was a block away, lightly winded but amazed at the speed he was moving, 'this is amazing,' Naruto thought.

"We have to move or they will catch us," A shinobi completely encased in black. Holding a large bag that seemed to be struggling.

"Why don't we just go on the roofs we could move so much faster." Another shinobi in the same outfit holding a slightly smaller bag that was not struggling quite as much.

"We can't since Kumo's failed attempt, security has been upped in Konoha. There is a security seal placed on every roof in Konoha, that will instantly activate give up a rude alarm to the 10 closest Anbu. "This is the fastest way to get out of the village without anybody finding us. Going back toward the Hyuuga compound will definitely get them on high alert... This is the only way,"

"Stop," Naruto yelled as loud as he could.

"Shut the brat up or we could have a whole bunch of shinobi after us." the two remaining shinobi yelled.

"Kage buunshin no jutsu," Naruto created twenty clones in the hope of buying sometime. A rather mundane hope. These shinobi were trained specialist and dispatched with half of the clones in 4 seconds.

"Chakra Gorotsugi no jutsu," Naruto finished the seals the black aura established itself around Naruto.

"Aim for the real one, we don't have time to deal with this kid," Another man holding another bag under his arm.

The last two shinobi assaulted Naruto, one with a kick the other with a punch to the face. Naruto caught the punch, and took the kick to the gut clamping his free arm around the leg. Naruto started draining the chakra from the ninja that he was holding on too.

"What the, let go you brat," The enemies said attacking Naruto at the same time, Naruto took both hits refusing to let go. They continued beating on Naruto each strike getting weaker and weaker as their chakra left their bodies into Naruto.

The two shinobi Naruto was holding on to fell to the ground unconscious.

"Whose next, you guys won't be able to get past me, I will be the next Hokage." Naruto said winded and aching. His chakra was replenished but his muscles were aching from taking the blows he wasn't able to block.

"Get the targets to the pick up zone, I will bring those dead weights," The shinobi tossed the bag to his ally.

Naruto heard this and had to react. He charged at the shinobi holding the two bags hoping to at least impair his movements a little. The next thing Naruto knew, he was unconscious in the middle of the street. The other Shinobi had chopped Naruto behind the neck.

"I can not believe that he managed too knock those two dead weights unconscious," the Shinobi that started picking up his two unconscious allies. "Now lets get out of here before the Anbu show up.

"Too late," A voice came out of the shadows as Six Anbu surrounded the Kiri nin. Quickly the enemy Shinobi were subdued and bound by Konoha's Anbu.

"We must thank Naruto, without him we wouldn't have acted so fast, and if they weren't slowed we would have lost the Hyuuga heiresses," An anbu with a dog mask said. "Kuma, Gumo, Tori, take the enemy to the interrogation department," Inue said giving orders. " Neko, bring the Hyuuga hieresses and explain what happened."

'Great, thank you so much Captain,' Neko thought as she released the two heiresses who seemed to be fine just a little shaken and to have had some sort of genjutsu placed on them. Neko released the genjutsu and walked with them back to the Hyuuga compound. 'I hope Konoha is ready for Hiashi's fall out,'

"I am going to take Naruto to the hospital," Inu said to himself, because everybody else were following his instructions.

(The Hospital 30 minutes later)

The Sandaime Hokage walked into the Hospital with Authority, most people bowed muttering "Hokage-sama," the Sandaime replied kindly, but hastily. The Sandaime didn't go to the hospital much, for the most part he had paperwork and running the village. There was always one exception, Uzumaki Naruto the son of his predecessor. Naruto was the tragic hero of the village, condemned by what he was protecting them from. The Sandaime always goes to the boy whenever he was in the hospital, it didn't happen often maybe once or twice a year and for the most part they weren't too serious. The doctors knew that he would personally kill anybody that hurt Naruto because of the Kyuubi, which kept even the most ignorant doctor on their toes when treating Naruto.

"What do you mean that I can leave!!" Naruto was heard yelling at the top of his voice at the doctor.

'Well here I go,' The Sandaime said moving just a little faster to get to Naruto.

"We are still keeping you under observation just incase something happens," The doctor talking to a perfectly normal looking Naruto.

"Nothing has happened to me, I am perfectly fine. All I got was a couple of bruises," Naruto said. " I am not even remotely tired."

"We did a full body scan, perfectly routine for every patient. For the most part you do seem okay not even any chakra exhaustion considering what you were fighting against... But there was abnormal brain activity." the doctor said calmly.

"I told you I am perfectly fine, now let me out of here... please," Naruto said taking on the polite word while struggling to get out of the hospital. 'If there is one place in the world that I hate other then school it is the hospital.'

"I am telling you Naruto-san, we are just going to do a couple more tests to see what could cause the abnormality." The doctor said patiently holding Naruto by the wrist.

"Is there something wrong here?" Sarutobi said walking into the room.

"Of course not Hokage-sama," The doctor said politely.

"Yes Jii-san, this doctor won't let me out. I am perfectly fine and I want to get our of here," Naruto said in a fairly rude manner.

"Naruto I am sure that the doctor is doing everything in your interests so I wouldn't bother him too much about it. Let me talk to the doctor too see exactly what is wrong," The Sandaime said signaling to the doctor that he wanted to talk to him outside of this room." Both men walked out of the room leaving an irate Naruto inside the room to fume.

"What is the matter Doctor, Naruto seems fine enough to me," The Hokage got right to the point as soon as they were out of the room.

"We did some scans of the boy when he was first brought to us, perfectly normal procedure as you know," The doctor seemed to be making sure he did everything by the book. " there were signs of some rapid growth to his muscles specifically his legs but nothing that some training wouldn't have done. The only thing abnormal is his some parts of his brain are acting up far more then a normal person or Shinobi,"

"Acting up how?" Sarutobi asked worried. 'The Kyuubi couldn't possibly be altering him now could it?'

" A couple of sections in the area of meant for memory seems to be extremely active, The brain's activity also seems to be firing almost twice as fast as a normal person's should. Not to the point where it would be dangerous for a shinobi. A normal person could die from it but Shinobi seem to take it and act more or less normal. Those symptoms are not unlike a Yamanaka that is reading the mind of another person." The doctor said.

"Then what is the problem," Sarutobi said.

"Well those are usual signs that a Yamanaka is using a mental jutsu to gain information. But for another Shinobi we have no idea what it could be." the Doctor said. "We have no idea what it could be for Naruto."

"I might have an idea," Sarutobi said. The Sandaime Hokage walked back into the room. "Naruto what jutsus did you learn from the forbidden scroll?"

"Huh, what are you talking about Jii-san," Naruto asked a little guiltily.

"The Interrogation division are done questioning Mizuki and are working on the Kiri nin that you assisted in catching earlier this night," the Hokage explained. "all people involved described you using Kage Bunshin and using a black aura to drain their chakras. So that would mean the Chakra Gorotsuki no jutsu. Did you get anything else?"

"Uhm... well I did get... one more," Naruto said nervous like a little kid that has been caught doing something bad. "I did learn the Chiishiki Gorotsuki no jutsu too."

"you managed to learn three kin jutsu in one night, two of them B rank and the last one A rank. How did you manage that?" the samdaime exclaimed surprised and amazed at what the boy had accomplished.

"Well the first jutsu that I learned from the scroll was Kage buunshin," Naruto said and a glint of understanding was in the old Hokage's eyes. " So I used that to master the other two jutsus."

"Well if you mastered Kage buunshin, depending on how much time you could have mastered almost all of the jutsus in the scroll, depending on how much chakra you have which I know is enormous," the Sandaime said.

"Well the scroll warned about the stress that Kage bunshin puts on the mind, so I was careful. I was worried that it might have been too much." Naruto said. " I still think I might stress myself out, so I am just thinking about just using a maximum of 50 clones."

'50 that is still very high, but Naruto should be able to handle it. If not he is smart to lower the amount,' The Third thought. "Okay Naruto I guess that explains what the doctors found, but you are still going to have to stay here for at least one day to make sure that last jutsu isn't doing anything to your head."

"But Jii-san," Naruto whined.

"No buts this is for your own good." the Third said. "Now thanks to you I have a couple of letters to write too the mizukage," Naruto looked a little ashamed. "Oh no it is nothing bad for you right now but it might be bad later if we don't get this settled now."

"You got the first Shinobi's mission scroll right," Naruto said concerned.

"Yes I did and it was informative and a little disturbing. Now Naruto relax, sleep you did some very important things." the Hokage said.

Naruto was a little hesitant with what he was going to ask next. " Jii-san... would it be okay if I became a gennin this year,"

"I... am sorry Naruto," The elderly leader said. "all of the teams for this year are set, and you would have been the odd one out to begin with. If you wouldn't mind waiting one more year. I am sure that this time you will have absolutely no trouble as long as you actually pay attention while you are taking you test. And I am also assuming that you won't let Kage buunshin go to waste."

"Of course Jii-san I understand. This time I will be the best in the next year gennin class." Naruto said confidently.

'This time I don't doubt it,' the Sandaime thought. "Now get some rest."

"Okay, night jii-san," Naruto said as he went to the bed. He didn't realize how late it was getting and sleeping here right now is better then having to walk back to his apartment to get to bed. "Well bed time," Naruto said as he got to sleep.

(In Kirigakure the next morning)

The Mizukage was having perfectly pleasant morning. His secret mission to Iwa to steal the coveted Hosekitamashi (Jewel soul) was successful, the secret mission to Kumo to steal the one of a kind Chi Mejiru (Blood command) was successful, and for both missions it would seem that Otogakure was the culprit when it was really Kiri.

"The Bloodline purge was extremely short sighted now that I think about it. It was about time that old fool got replaced by somebody with more vision. If I was the leader of Kiri at the time, we would not have gotten rid of so many of those weapons. The Kyouga clan were an outlier, most of the blood line clans are loyal to the village. Look at the Hyuuga of Konoha... Speaking of Konoha we haven't heard back from that mission yet. I am sure there couldn't have been any complications we sent two teams and that idiot Koseki." the Yondaime Mizukage said to himself. A messenger hawk flew into the Mizukage's office and dropped a scroll on the desk.

"What is this?" the Mizukage said looking at the scroll with the symbol of Konohagakure. 'This will probably be bad.'

(Back in Konoha.)

Currently the Sandaime Hokage was extremely irritated at Kirigakure. They attempted to steal two of the Hyuuga heiresses and then he got the information that Kiri had kidnapped two bloodline heiresses from two different hidden villages. Both sides were not allies of Konoha but Kiri was trying to upset the balance of the shinobi world. Konoha had made some demands from Kiri, they were fairly steep, but this is punishment. The Sandaime remembered the official letter he had sent to the Mizukage.

'Dear Mizukage.

We have discovered your attempt for stealing the Byakugan from Konoha. Your shinobi are captured and have explained exactly what their orders were.

We have three demands for the return of your shinobi and withholding the information from Iwa and Kumo. And you will follow our demands or you shall start the fourth great shinobi war. All of the major villages against Kiri. Suna is our alley and you have wronged Kumo, Iwa, and Us.

First you will give us 1,000,000 yen, for the release of your Shinobi and withholding our declaration of war.

Second you will never attempt to steal our blood limits from our village again, if you do we will declare war.

Third you will send one of the kekei genkai you stole from Iwa or Kumo to Konoha. This one heiress will have to option of going back to her original village or join Konoha.'

The Sandaime wasn't sure what was going to happen. It absolutely couldn't hurt Konoha in anyway. Most likely Kiri was going to let go of the two heiress's and claimed that they save them from Otogakure. It would get those two hidden village's favor. Nothing to extreme would happen because of the mission scrolls they got off of the Kiri nin. At best one of the heiresses would come to Konoha and wish to stay here. That would be at the absolute best and was unlikely.

(At the Hospital)

Naruto was just got up and did a couple of stretches, his muscles weren't entirely back to normal after over using the Chakra Gorotsuki, but it was quickly healing. Naruto was exactly five minutes away from marching out of his room and demanding that he be discharged from his room when there came a knock on the door.

"Come in," Naruto said reflexively, Naruto was perfectly confident right now, he was prepared to leave so everything was in place. Three white eyed people walked into the hospital room, one of them an older man with a very stern expression on his face, the other two girls. One of the girls he recognized as Hyuuga Hinata formerly one year under Naruto. The other person Naruto could only guess as her sister.

"Hello Naruto-san," The older man said. "I am Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Nice to meet you," Naruto bowed lightly, the stern look on Hiashi's face had Naruto on edge making him more polite then was usual.

"These are my daughters, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi," Hiashi pointed out which daughter was which. "I would like to thank you personally for saving my daughters from those kidnappers. It was very brave."

"Well It is nothing for me," Naruto said boastfully at the praise. "I am going to be the next Hokage, so stuff like this isn't anything."

'Bold dream, I doubt that it will happen, but somebody has to play the fool to the person that really becomes Hokage,' Hiashi thought while his two daughters were thinking something quite different.

'This is the over confident kid that saved us, yeah right, he was probably just in the right place at the right time and threw one kunai while the anbu took them out,' Hanabi thought looking at the blond boy with a little disgust.

'Naruto, he is kind of cool. I never talked to him before because he was always in classes ahead of me, but this year I heard he was held back. Maybe I will be able to get to know him better.' Hinata thought blushing lightly.

"I just wanted to offer you my thanks for saving them, the village and my clan would have been devastated if they were taken." Hiashi said no inflection in his voice.

'He never said anything about his personal feeling,' Naruto thought. "Of course. I hope that the incident last night won't cause you any trouble. I am leaving this hospital now one way of the other so excuse me," Naruto quickly managed to squeeze through the white eyed family and ran quickly down the hall.

'He is interesting, and the Jiinjuriki of the Kyuubi. I wonder how he will grow?' Hiashi thought. "Let us go, we have a lot of training to do,"

"Hai," Hinata said quickly not wanting to argue with her father.

"..Hai," Hanabi said a little more slowly. 'there is something weird about that kid. I refuse to think that that idiot could have helped in our rescue. Nobody will ever have to save me again.'

(10 minutes later in his apartment.)

Naruto and a couple of clones were looking though the books that he got the day before. The clones writing down everything that looked useful in the chakra control book, including sticking objects to your body with chakra, tree walking, water walking, and chakra strings. They were also memorizing the cooking book as best they could, after one clone read it it dispersed itself for another clone to start reading it, a fast way that Naruto thought of to memorize.

While all this was happening Naruto read through the the book on ancient kenjutsu. For the most part the sword styles were interesting but out dated, most of them even Naruto could probably beat because they were ineffective against agile opponents, each strike in most of them left the user open to attack. 'most of these were created in a time where chakra didn't exist so it's so called special techniques are completely useless.' Naruto was losing hope that he would find a good sword style that he could use in this book. He had gone through half of them so far, copying a couple that he thought he could modify to work better with chakra. Then a style caught his eye.

Hiten Mitsurugi ryu is a very powerful sword style that focuses on great speed to preform all of the moves. The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is the most powerful style, and that is why any side you are on will win.__It was that last phrase that got his attention. 'Any style that is said to be that powerful must be good, it doesn't matter if it is outdated, I can modify it with chakra when I get good with it.' Naruto thought. Naruto had a clone copy all of the techniques down and then after that was done, he sent one clone to return the books to the library.

"Okay now time to practice on the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." Naruto said to himself as he looked at the copy of techniques he got out of the book.

(A/N okay that is the end of this chapter of Leeched life. A little short but I was stuck so yeah.

If Kiri does give up one of the blood lines they stole which one do you think Konoha should get?

Hope you enjoyed and will Review.)


	3. Chapter 3

Leech life

chapter 3

(Kirigakure)

The Mizukage was pacing his office cursing the Sandaime Hokage to the lowest pit in hell. His plan to steal bloodlines from the other major villages was going swimmingly. The fools that got caught in Iwa had the decency to place an exploding tag on their forehead protector and over their heart destroying all evidence of their presence in Iwa. And their team still managed to get the heiress to the village kumo could careless about this heiress, it was so easy to steal her, it was like they wanted her gone. But Konohagakure not only managed to retrieve their heiresses but they caught the ninja but one of the shinobi policy to memorize and burn the mission scroll, to prevent this exact situation. It must have been that idiot Kenichi's bad habit.

Just because of the mission scroll he was going to have to give in to the Hokage's demands. They still could keep one of the kekei genkai, but his perfect plan was ruined. Kekei genkai were not worth enough to Kiri to start a war over.

"Which one to trade though," The Mizukage said allowed wincing at the idea of losing one of the hard earned blood limits. "The Hosekitamashi isn't as powerful in combat so that one will be for trade,"

(Konohagakure no Sato.)

(3 weeks later)

One Hikari Nodan was in Konoha's council room as they discussed her fate. Hikari was a shy girl about 10 years old wearing a short brown ponytail. She was currently in a super baggy bland cloths that were reserved for prisoners. They had been talking about her future for a good hour and a half. There was an old bandaged mummy man missing an arm, tried to convince the rest of the council to use her as breeding fodder. This man really made Hikari scarred, but thankfully the Hokage stomped on this idea, claiming that their 'Morals' would not allow it. The plan was set that if she didn't like Konoha, she would leave back for Iwagakure in two weeks. Back to her family, which was not a pleasant thought for Hikari. An Unspoken obligation that Hikari was going to have to follow was to never speak to her family again which suited her just fine.

"Okay, the plan for Hikari Nodan is as follows. Assuming she wants to stay in Konoha," One of the faceless civilian council men said reading off some notes. "She will be granted with a monthly allowance of 35000 Yen. Until she becomes a shinobi or makes her first income. She will join the graduating class of the Ninja academy. She will have lodging provided for her."

"Is that acceptable Hikari-san," The Sandaime asked in a tender caring voice. Hikari only looked at the Konoha council and nodded.

The subject about where she was going to stay was a hotly debated subject. Most of the clans were arguing with each other if she should stay with them. All of them were denied by the other clans. The civilians argued for her staying with a Sasuke Uchiha, which was stomped on by the clans. Finally the Hokage suggested she get an apartment that the Hokage owned.

"But that is where..." The civilian was silenced by some killing intent from Hiashi Hyuuga.

"That boy helped save my daughters, and it was because of him, Kiri had to submit to the Hokage's demand," Hiashi announced. "There is no reason that they can't stay in the same apartment complex."

"All of those rooms have been disused for years. They are probably covered in dust and possibly dangerous," The civilian complained.

"We can commission a D rank mission for one of the Gennin squads to clean up the apartment she will stay at," The Hokage said.

"Why don't we just get the br... Naruto to clean the room for us. It would save us the mission fee and it would be faster," The civilian caught himself before he used a derogatory term for Naruto which would have gotten the Hokage and the Hyuuga head would take offense.

At this Hikari stopped paying attention at about this point.

(Seven hours later)

Naruto was pissed, He was in the library returning the books he borrowed all of them in pristine condition and he was going to look up some information on chakra and information on hand seals, which were somethings he needed some details cleared up. When some anbu showed up, telling him it was a direct order from the council that he had to clean up the apartment room next to his. Naruto was confused but was going to send a clone to clean up the apartment next to his, but the Anbu followed him telling him over and over again to clean the stupid apartment. Naruto finally gave in and went himself to the apartment being followed constantly by the Anbu to make sure he went. Naruto left a clone to get the books he wanted.

Naruto had been spending the better part of two hours cleaning out this two bedroom apartment with Kage buunshin while he and a couple of clones worked on the Hiten Mitsuryugi ryu. Which was not ideal, he neede to build up the muscles and needed more space to practice. Naruto was practicing on the sword , but his focus was divided and he could only practice against his clones, which had its benefits but drained a lot of chakra.

Naruto was about to leave the apartment, because he should be done by now without clones and he had been waiting for five hours. Before Naruto reached the entry way the door opened Naruto wasn't sure what was to be used for. The girl that was standing in the door had a brown ponytail a green tanktop and a light brown shawl. A darker green set of shorts, her brown eyes flared green when she saw Naruto. She muttered "Iwa's Bane," Her hands seemed to harden and become a clear green color. Without any warning the green hand came up punching Naruto in the stomach. The amount of force was audible thud. Naruto coughed up some blood but with that Naruto was on full alert. He ducked under the other hand, and using the hand that was lodged in his gut he latched on to it and spun her around and dropped her to the ground.

"I don't know, what your problem is, but that punch, hurt like hell," Naruto said making sure that she couldn't strike him. "I was leaving anyways, calm down, I do not know why you attacked me, but I am leaving," Naruto said as he left the apartment quickly before she could attack him again.

(20 minutes later)

Naruto was practicing the Hiten Mitsuryugi ryu, all of his strikes were perfect but he didn't have the speed or strength to use them effectively. Naruto was confident thought that he would be able to get the speed by the end of summer break which he still had six weeks. Naruto created twenty clones and gave this instruction.

"We are going to practice with these swords," Naruto said raising his katana," everyone against me.

"But you will get hurt or could get killed," One of the clones said.

"We will be using the back of our blades to practice," Naruto said. And with that the first clone struck, with a quick downward strike. Naruto parried the blow and sent a retaliatory blow using his scabbard, and what he got was a second clone blocking his scabbard with a sword.. 'This was going to be a long hard training session.'

(Thirty minutes later)

Naruto was tired and bruised from the times he was hit. For the most part there were no vitals hit and it was mostly the limbs that were covered in bruises. A couple of his clones used Mizu Tate no jutsu, which Naruto would have been mad about if it didn't give him the idea to use it to protect himself. All of the clones now were destroyed and their memories were being transferred to Naruto who sagged slightly. Partly the mental onslaught, partly just sheer exhaustion from the work. 'No this definitely won't do I have to work harder. I have some time I guess...

(One Week Later)

Naruto was laying in bed battered and bruised. For the last week he had been working non-stop on the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu, leaving at three in the Morning, coming back at 10 at night (which is pretty late for an 11/12 year old.). He was working himself so hard, but he was happy with the progress he had been making with his clones at least. He also had clones working on chakra control exercises to get his control decent and they had been doing good work. Today was the first day that he hadn't forced himself to get up and just let his body rest. He had been doing all the stretches to keep his muscles loose from all the work and he had been eating... mostly wild game that he killed and cooked over a fire. Naruto as a ninja was better at running the any human and most animals so it wasn't really a problem to get his food. The look was always really plain but it filled him. Naruto looked at the clock next to his bed which read 9:00, Naruto was almost disgusted with himself for being so lazy.

Naruto forced himself up and he really felt to lazy to cook for himself today, but it was too early to go to Ichiraku's. Since Naruto stopped eating there morning noon and night the ramen stand was actually doing really good business during lunch and dinner but they had absolutely no breakfast patrons so they decided not to open until 11. Naruto had no idea what to do, he was probably just going to walk around until he found an interesting breakfast place and just henge so the shop would let him eat there. Naruto got dressed in some beat up cloths that were extremely worn out. There were several cuts in places that Naruto's clones managed to cut him his katana. Naruto walked out of his door and as he was locking his door. The apartment door next to his opened and Hikari stared at Naruto.

(In the Hokage's office)

The Hokage was getting his story strait to Iwa, why their heiress and that they were going to give her back. Right now it was looking very grim in terms of Hikari's happiness. She look miserable when he checked on her in his crystal ball. It wasn't too much of a surprise. There was nothing tying her down here. Nothing tying her to Konoha.

(Back at the apartment.)

Hikari couldn't stop staring at Naruto, the green flashed through her eyes. Her rage was breaking through. But she reminded herself what she figured out a week ago, Konoha's Yellow Flash was dead, and there was no way this kid could have anything to do with him.

"uhm... about the other day," Hikari said looking embarrassed. Naruto wasn't sure what the hell was going on but Naruto was never one to hold a grudge against... anybody.

"I am not sure what that was about but I am pretty sure you thought I was somebody else or something... well I am not one to hold grudges. I am Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Naruto said holding out his hand, hoping right now that he wasn't about to be punched in the face with that strange green hand.

"Hikari Nodan, nice to meet you Naruto." Hikari shook Naruto's hand. "I am surprised I haven't seen you after... that incident."

"Oh yeah, I have been leaving really early for the last week," Naruto said a little bit awkward. "I was just going to go out and get something to eat... Do you want to come with me."

"Uhm, Sure do you know any good places to eat, I will pay," Hikari said.

"I know a couple of places, but I should probably pay," Naruto said. Some masculine traits are just instinct. Relying on someone else to pay when he was able to pay gave him a sense of being uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it, think about it as an apology for punching you last week," Hikari said and faced with that logic Naruto caved. Naruto did a henge quickly darkening his hair making it longer and changing his clothes, he also got rid of the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Okay lets go," Naruto said looking at Hikari, who looked back in confusion. "Don't ask trust me it would just be a lot more trouble then it is worth to go without the henge,"

(Three blocks away at a small breakfast place.)

Naruto in his disguised form and Hikari walked in, it was a little busy because it was kind of late, but they waited there turn and got a pretty nice seat by a window.

"So I was wondering," Naruto said and then paused as they waited for their order.

"Yes?" Hikari asked prompting Naruto to continue since he seemed to have lost his nerve or something.

"yeah I was wondering why you are staying in the apartment," Naruto said a little strait forward.

"Is that a problem," Hikari said a little defensive.

"No not at all, I was just wondering why you were there instead of with your parents. If it is getting too personal then just ignore it." Naruto said looking away.

"It is okay, my parents are... dead, so the Hokage set up the apartment for me. It was really nice of him," Hikari lied to Naruto. She decided to lie to Naruto not wanting to expose the fact that she was from Iwa and so are her parents. She had a feeling that people in Konoha wouldn't take to kindly to anybody from Iwa.

"Oh, I am sorry, but I know what that is like I don't have parents either," Naruto said. "But did you know your parents?"

"Uhm, yeah why wouldn't I know my parents?" Hikari said.

"Well I lost my parents almost directly after I was born. I was born an orphan, Sandaime Oji-san looked after me. I don't even know who my parents were," Naruto said looking a little down.

"Oh I am sorry," Hikari said in a slightly softer tone.

"It was okay, and don't worry about it." Naruto said cheering right back up. "It used to bother me a little but, I got over it."

"Got over it, how could you get over it, this is such a major thing." Hikari said as their food got to their table.

"I think about it this way, my parents could have been some rich merchants, or they could have been chunin trying to protect the people they care about from the Kyuubi attack, or they could have been a prince or princess from some far away land, I could have been the only son of god, **Hell my dad could have been the Yondaime Hokage** for all I know. Since I don't know who my parents are I can't just wallow in their reflected glory if they were someone rich or powerful. If they were some peasant farmers I don't have to be bound by their shortcomings. I am completely free to chose my own path and make it what I want," Naruto said happily eating his eggs and bacon.

"Well I guess that is true. I don't know why anybody would want to be the spawn of the Yondaime Hokage though," Hikari said in disgust.

Naruto froze mid chew and his fist tightened on his fork. Naruto swallowed what was left in his mouth then very tensely asked, "What is wrong with the Yondaime?"

"He killed thousands upon thousands of Iwa Shinobi during the third great Shinobi war. He decimated any person on the battle field that wasn't on his side in an instant. He is Iwa's Bane, even though he is dead." Hikari said vehemently.

"What you originally from Iwa ga kure or something." Naruto said a little scornfully. " You have no idea the hero the Yondaime was to us, to me,"

"Yes I am from Iwa, do you have a problem with that. The Yondaime Hokage was the biggest threat to Iwa in history. He decimated and entire war front by himself. With his Hirashin no jutsu (Flying Thunder god jutsu)" Hikari said.

"He did that so no other Konoha shinobi would have to. From Iwa's point of view of course he was a villain but that was war. People think it is them or us, and people generally do more for the 'us' side of the equation." Naruto said a little pissed now.

"He practically destroyed that entire generation of Shinobi single handed." Hikari said getting fired up and the green flashed across her eyes.

"And you are telling me that if Iwa had the Hirashin or something similar they wouldn't have used it against Konoha and all of Iwa's enemies," Naruto paused waiting for a response from an unresponsive Hikari. " I didn't think so. He used that jutsu so countless shinobi that allied him wouldn't have to fight, As war and as a human being you should see the sacrifice he made." Naruto finished his little speech and went back to his breakfast. Hikari ate silently thinking about it, 'He is right if anybody had that kind of power they could have easily done what Iwa's bane did. I guess the reason is just... Well there is no use talking about a dead man,' Naruto finished quickly and drank some water waiting for Hikari to finish. It didn't take long.

Hikari took out a crisp 1000 yen note which covered the meal twice over. Naruto looked at the note but decided against mentioning it. "Thank you for the meal,"

"No problem, like I said this is my apology to you," Hikari said waving it off. "Is there something to do here that is fun. I have been so bored for the past week."

Naruto looked contemplative for a little bit but then shrugged. " I honestly don't know, it isn't like I am visiting. I fill my days with training, working out. There are some nice lakes around Konoha that are good for swimming and since the weather is a warm, it would be nice."

Hikari looked like she was considering something. "That is nice, do you think you can show me some?"

"Around here, uhm sure they aren't that far away," Naruto said, 'Let's see after I show her the stupid lakes, I am going to work on some hand to hand stuff with my clones,' "Okay lets go,"

Hikari followed Naruto to a perfect lake side view, the water was so clear that you could see the bottom of it. On the way Naruto and Hikari made some small talk, ' How old are you, what do you like, etc...'

"Okay so here we are," Naruto said waving at the lake.

"Wow it is beautiful," Hikari said looking around the lake.

"Yeah, the lakes around here are pretty nice. They usually get really busy with kids around our age when it is really nice." Naruto said walking up the edge of the water.

"There isn't anybody else here," She said taking note of the lack of people.

"Well it isn't all that nice for swimming, it needs to be a little bit warmer for that," Naruto said. He felt the the push, but couldn't do anything about stopping it because he wasn't expecting it and his feet were in a bad position. He went face first into the lake. Naruto almost skipped on the water and landed in water deep enough for him to completely submerge in it. There were a couple of things running through Naruto's head right now, but all of them were pretty much overshadowed by the need for revenge. Naruto broke the surface a couple of seconds later.

"For an aspiring ninja your are surprisingly unobservant," Hikari said leaning down with a smirk on her face.

"Well I am kind of hoping that you were pushing kind of hard," Naruto said laughing at it.

"I wasn't even trying... but why are you in such a good mood," She said suspicious.

"Turn around," He said smirking.

"HAAAAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAAA," A clone of Naruto yelled as it jumped up from behind Hikari and it dissolved and sprayed Hikari with water.

"I am going to get you for that," She said getting her footing back and then she jumped into the lake after Naruto.

(3 hours later, Konoha Interrogation department. Air ducts)

"I have to get out of here," Mizuki said, it had taken him a good 2 hours to get out of his cell and restraints. He had worked here before as a genin, clearing out the bodies of the people that couldn't take the torture for information. Mizuki at the time was thinking about how to get out of the department undiscovered and it wasn't something that he gave up after he was a gennin. As a Chuunin he had access to schematics that weren't to areas that were top secret. Mizuki had two things in mind, both of them revolving around the same thing... Revenge.

(Back with Naruto 1 hour later)

For the past four hours Naruto had spent his day entertaining Hikari. So far that has entailed him spending a lot of time in shops which was driving Naruto insane. How long can girls look as the same cloths rack before they realized that there was nothing there for them to where. Naruto had no idea why he felt obliged to escort the girl around everywhere. Maybe it was because she was somewhat new to Konoha, or that she didn't have other friends, or some kind of omnipotent god was forcing him but he was enduring it. Naruto was about to crack, he wanted to train but he didn't know how to deal with these kinds of situations.

"Do you want to go and get a snack," Naruto said in his henge so that nobody would throw him out of the store, even though he didn't want to be here in the first place.

"Uhm, No, I am fine. I am guessing that this is getting a little boring for you. You could have left anytime you wanted too, but thanks for hanging out with me, it has been the most fun I have had in Konoha so far." Hikari said looking at Naruto.

"Honestly it was kind of fun... without the cloths shopping anyway. I will see you later," Naruto said as he seemed to blur as he got out of the store as fast as he could. 'Yes I can finally get some training done, I think it is about time I get working on that chakra control training. All of the mundane stuff is done, so I think tree walking is the next one, that might be a little useful,'

Naruto ran through the forest dodging between branches and jumped over bushes to get to the training ground as fast as he could.

'There that little twerp is, He got the best of me the last time because he surprised me, not again this time I am ready,' Mizuki thought following Naruto far enough so Naruto wouldn't notice. Mizuki was fully equipped like he would be for an extremely long term mission. After he killed the demon brat, he was planning to make a run for it, he would become a missing nin but there was very little he could do about that. He was going to try and gain asylum in Kumogakure no sato (The village hidden in the clouds) the stupid little demon boy was apparently working on chakra control, the tree walking excercize. There was one thing that surprised Mizuki though, Naruto was using Kage Buunshin to accelerate the process.

'This little twerp knows Kage Buunshing a B-rank kinjutsu. Hokage-sama certainly does show favoritism to this demon spawn.' Rage built up in him. Mizuki threw ten shuriken all at different clones. Every single one of them hit their targets.

"What the hell," Naruto said aloud as the memories of the ten clones flowed into his head. And another set of ten clones were assaulted, most of them moving out of the way fast enough not to get destroyed. All of Naruto's clones and Naruto's guards were all on there guard now, but that didn't really seem to do much good, clones were disappearing one after another. "Who the hell is attacking me," Naruto moved out of the way of six kunai.

"Damn which one is the stupid demon," Mizuki cursed as he destroyed another clone. "Impeding the little twerp and then finishing him off is not going to work at this rate, I am running out of kunai,"

"Hey it is Mizuki over there!!" One of Naruto's last clones yelled who was quickly silenced by a kunai between the eyes.

"Mizuki, how the hell did he get out of jail," Naruto said as a fuuma shuriken flew at the middle of his body. Naruto couldn't move fast enough to dodge the projectile and he isn't that big so something this massive could kill him. Naruto's hand went to his katana, drawing it quickly using it to block the shuriken as it went shooting off the blade missing his skin by a couple of inches.

"Die!" Mizuki yelled as he charged in at Naruto holding out a second fuma shuriken preparing to attack Naruto a close range with it.

Naruto quickly cataloged what Mizuki was doing and what he could do now. Mizuki managed to kill all of Naruto's clones were gone. With that fuuma shuriken in his hand any close combat without another weapon to block was going to be pointless. Naruto quickly did a couple of handseals yelling, "Suiton; Tepodama no jutsu," (Water style, Bullet jutsu,) Naruto spat out 8 bullets of water about the size of his head impeding Mizuki's advance as Mizuki used his Fuma shuriken as a shield.

"That won't work you little freak," Mizuki yelled charging Naruto almost too fast for him to react, Naruto swung at Mizuki who managed to dodge the blade, but because of his momentum he was sent past Naruto strait into an Anbu's arms who quickly knocked him out.

"Buta-san," Naruto said surprised as the pig faced Anbu restrained the unconscious Mizuki.

"I am sorry it took me so long to catch up to Mizuki and that you had to fend him off. I will take him back, and you can continue doing whatever you were doing out here before Mizuki came and interrupted it." Buta said as he vanished into the air carrying Mizuki.

"What ever," Naruto thought as he went back to chakra control training.

( The Hokage at Hikari's apartment)

The Sandaime Hokage was along with several anbu who were to escort Hikari back to Iwa. The Hokage sighed as he knocked on the door to her apartment.

After a couple of seconds, "Oh, Hokage-sama, what can I do for you?" Hikari asked as she opened the door seeing who it was.

"Oh, you must have not noticed the day. Today is the day that you are going back to Iwa since you don't seem to be content in Konoha," The Sandaime smiled at the girl.

"Oh... Well that's okay, I don't want to leave Hokage-sama," She said getting a shocked look from the Hokage. She smiled and concluded, "Have a nice day," Hikari closed the door on the leader of Konohagakure.

"Okay what did I miss?" The old man asked his Anbu but none of them seemed to have an answer.

(A/N)

Yeah sorry for the long time for the update, I have been having trouble typing it even though I have it essentially mapped out.

Hope you like this Please REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Leeched Life

Chapter 4

The Academy

Naruto woke up in his slightly lumpy bed at his usual summer training time of 4 am in the morning he sat up, the intensity of his training apparent in his muscles. He had the lean build of a runner with a more sturdy upper body, he groaned at the time but it was ingrained into him at this point. Naruto looked at his calendar to make sure that there weren't some kind of event happening today...

"Well damn, summer went by fast," Naruto said a little surprised. Today was the first day of Ninja Academy's new semester. This is his Third graduating year, and he was determined to finish this year with a forehead protector. And with his new jutsu, it was pretty much guaranteed. Now to his wardrobe, all of his former clothes were way too warn out too be used. Naruto went about 2 weeks ago to get a new wardrobe. Initially he wanted another couple sets of his old orange uniform, but to his complete horror, the shinobi outfitters did not have any overt amount of orange, and orange as anything other then an accent has become illegal. Apparently there were too many people making bets such as "If you wear an orange jumpsuit during this mission. I will buy your sake for a week," And too many people were getting killed. So the Sandaime made it illegal. Naruto was planning to go strait to the Hokage and rage before thinking better of it and just choosing an outfit, while he was under a henge of course.

He chose a black t-shirt, with a couple of orange gloves. Some black pants with an orange outline on the pockets. A black cloak with pieces of armor under it, adding their weight. And some white shoes. 'I miss my orange!" Naruto inwardly thought a singl tear fell from his cheek as he looked at his new outfit. He got dressed dying a little inside. Had his breakfast and shot out the door going to the Academy on the first day for hopefully the last time.

(The Ninja Academy)

"Let's look at the class roster," Iruka said to himself. The class list for the most part looked completely ordinary, except for the clan members that was. There were a startling number this year, 7 established clan members and the new girl from Iwa. Everyone else was more mundane, except for the person that was on the roster for the third time running, Uzumaki Naruto. 'I should probably prepare myself,'

The Class trickled in usually in ones or twos, the one exception was uchiha Sasuke who was surrounded by about half of the girls of the class. There still wasn't the explosive proclamation he was expecting.

"Hi Iruka-sensei," Naruto said friendly enough but it wasn't his usual exuberant manner.

"Hi Naruto," Iruka said surprised at his new attitude, and his wardrobe. "How was your summer?"

"Oh my summer was busy," Naruto said not going into detail as he usually would have with Iruka.

"No proclamation that you will definitely become a ninja this year?" Iruka asked confused at Naruto's calm.

"Why do I have to say it. I am going to be a ninja," Naruto said with such an air of confidence that Iruka really couldn't say anything in response like, 'don't get cocky, we will see, or if you work hard enough,' he looked like a true gennin now.

"Any way Naruto please sit down class is about to start," Iruka said off his gaurd

Naruto wordlessly took his seat, next to the empty seat in class, as he listened to Iruka lecture but eventually Naruto tuned Iruka out. Iruka looked slightly irratated at naruto, that dispite his outfit and attitude overhaul. He was the same Naruto. So Iruka thought of rattling his cage a little. "An example of a question I might ask is what are the five elemental chakra's, Naruto,"

"Fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning," Naruto said without seeming to pay attention.

Iruka was slightly surprised but recovered in stride. "correct, now just so I can get a good idea on your skill, and knowledge today is going to be a pre-test, to see how much you know," Iruka quickly passed the tests out, and all of them began working after about an hour. Iruka collected all of the tests. "okay you will all be given a 30 minute lunch break, then we will meet outside for a physical test."

Every one rushed to get their lunches and rushed outside, except for three people. Naruto walked with his bowl of ramen to get the hot water when most of the people left.

"Naruto kun, do you want to have lunch?" asked Hikari one of the other people that stayed.

"Sure," Naruto said, hikari grabbed her lunch and they both walked out. The last person in the room fumed.

'Who was that girl with naruto kun, I have never seen her before, then she walks in on my territory. Naruti kun is min!' Hinata walked down from her seat rage in he face but a tear in her eye.

"Hinata chan?" Naruto said walking back holding his open dry ramen obviously looking for the hot water boiler that he was going to when he walked out with Hikari.

"Oh, Naruto kun!," Hinata squeaked.

"Hikari and I," Naruto said, this one phrase made Hinata's teeth grind. "Ar eating lunch, would you like to join us?" Naruto finished without Noticing Hinata's rage.

"Uhm... sure," Hinata said quietly as Naruto brought Hinata with him, introducing her to Hikari. There was quite a bit of tention but it eased slightly as time moved on, but Hikari and Hinata Never really relaxed.

'This girl likes Naruto doesn't she,' Both of them were thinking the entire time sparks coming from each other.

(30 minutes later)

the entire class was at the court yard they used for Taijutsu. Iruka said something about testing their physical abilities. He appeared in the middle of the courtyard.

"Okay the physical test, is a taijutsu match with me. I am not going to go at full strength of course. I am going to adjust my strength and speed of my attacks to how well you do," iruka told them. "Oh, and no ninjutsu or weapons."

The first couple got quickly dispatched their forms were sloppy, their speed was slow, and their power was lacking. People volunteering to get it "overwith,"

"Okay, this is sad," naruto said as the latest gennin was sent flying into a well placed matress Iruka brought out with him.

"Next," Iruka said indiffernt. Naruto stood up walking to Iruka getting in a ready stance.

"Begin," Iruka said expecting Naruto to charge and charge he did, just a lot faster then he expected. Naruto charged in under iruka's guard punching with his left hand. Iruka reacted reflexively grabbing the arm and throwing Naruto strait into a tree. Or so Iruka intended. Naruto grabbed Iruka's arm and threw him off balance because of the force he put into the throw. Naruto still holding on to Iruka's arm landed and swept his teachers legs out from under him. As Iruka fell to the ground he grabbed Naruto's arm twisting it till it locked and he through him into a tree. The startled Iruka who was reacting on instinct and not thinking about teaching prepared to go catch Naruto, but Naruto maneuvered his body so his legs managed to cushion the impact and fall to the ground stumbling slightly. Iruka was surprised, this was a different Naruto then he knew. Iruka was distracted thinking about naruto's growth, so the students did better as a result. There weren't any special exceptions except for the clan members and Hikari Nodan. At the end of the exercise Iruka dismissed the class.

'Finally out of class, I can see the next year is going to be extremely dull, I could have pushed Iruka-sensei so much harder.' Naruto thought as he ran to his training field.

(At his usual training ground)

Naruto made thirty Kage Buunshin, ten of them working on chakra control, another ten of them worked on keeping their jutsu sharp, and the last ten were working on his kenjutsu. Naruto himself was working on his own strength and technique. The worst part for him was trying to keep his flexibility to the point where he could keep his body working as perfect as he could. This kind of training was very dull but he could feel how he was growing... But it was slow progress. Without a teacher the only thing Naruto can do was train by using books. But only using books had a couple of drawbacks, nothing to give you advice or tips, nobody to catch mistakes, and books were always way too vague. But until there was a better option Naruto was going to continue.

(About Fifty yards away)

Hikari had found this training area about three weeks ago, and decided that it would be a decent place to train her Kekei genkai. Plenty of trees and other annoyances to keep people away, and for the most part she needed quiet. She sat on the ground in the small clearing and focused on her right hand. Every time she did this the same thing would happen, her arm would become a clear green, an emerald.

"Every time," Hikari said frustrated as her hand turned green, she slammed her fist into the ground leaving an impression two feet deep. Shaking the trees around her. "okay focus, red," She was so focused on her training that she didn't even notice the new comer in her field.

Naruto walked up directly behind Hikari careful to make no sound. He figured that it would be funny to surprise her. When he got two feet behind her, he shouted. "What'chya doin?"

Hikari jumped up sending a punch at Naruto's face, purely on instinct. Naruto dodged by taking what would be about two steps back avoiding it.

"No need to get violent," Naruto said raising his hands in the universal signal of look I don't have a weapon in my hand.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Hikari said her hand turning back to normal.

"I can ask you the same thing I mean I was training over there and then a couple of my clones slipped up sending them to the ground, causing them to disappear. I came here to figure out what caused the mini earthquake." Naruto said shrugging hoping to avoid any further conflict.

"Sorry I have been working at this for some time, and it is frustrating that I can't... get it to work." Hikari said a frustrated look on her face.

"How long have you been training here?" Naruto asked confused. 'I have been training here for a couple of months now. And he never noticed her here before.

"Today an hour or so, I have been coming here for the past couple of weeks." Hikari said. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No not at all I am just surprised," Naruto said waving both his hands in a placating way. "I have been training over there for a couple of months now. I assumed nobody would be around here considering it is kinda hard to get here, well I guess for less enduring people. Probably shouldn't assume that again I guess,"

"Why does it bother you so much?" Hikari said not worried.

"it doesn't really it is just that I am surprised, I mean I am not hiding anything. What are you working on?" Naruto asked.

"My Kekei Genkai," Hikari said but was interrupted by Naruto's exclamation.

"Wow you have a bloodline, what is it?" Naruto asked almost bouncing because of his excitement.

"Answer me first, What have you been working on?" Hikari asked before Naruto could complain about it.

"A little bit of a lot of stuff. Chakra control, practicing some of the jutsu that I know, and kenjutsu. Now tell me about your Kekei Genkai!" Naruto asked his eyes wide.

"Fine," Hikari sighted. "My kekei genkai is called Hosekitamashi. (Gem soul) The kekei genkai magnifies our physical strength by changed our bodies into gems." Hikari emphasized the point by turning her hand into the clear green. " Depending on the color of the gem indicates how many times our strength is magnified. Green is two times, red is three, blue is four, and so on until you get to the final color which is black which magnifies our strength ten times. This strength greatly depends on where we change our bodies, I could change my legs to increase my running speed. All of the gems are very dense so it is a natural defense against almost everything."

"Wow that is amazing!" Naruto said stars in his eyes. " I wish I had a kekei genkai. Oh well. So you can only use green so you strength is two times normal right?"

"I never said that I can only use green," Hikari said defensive.

"But by your reaction that is the only one that you can use isn't it?" Naruto asked not egging her on just curious.

"So what if I can't use the other ones?" Hikari asked defensively.

"Is there a way for you to use the other colors?" Naruto asked. "Is there any way for you to get to the black gem?"

"No not for me" Hikari said a little disappointed.

"why is that?" Naruto asked a little more cautious because of the way she looked.

"Because my people with my bloodline can advance up two colors from where you start." Hikari said looking down.

"Why are you so disappointed, You can go up two colors so that would be blue, 4 times your natural strength that is awesome." Naruto said excited. "Why do you look so disappointed?"

"Well, In Iwa people know how my bloodline works so if you don't start with a better gem color because I am limited to blue, when some people start of there and excel more." Hikari said looking down.

"Well that is stupid I mean there isn't anything that you can do about it. So the only thing you can do is work as hard as you can." Naruto said confused. This was more or less exactly what he did and placing it on somebody else's life was a little surreal but in this situation it worked.

"That is exactly what I try to do, but before the innate talent people had is more respected then any amount of hard work people put in," Hikari said.

"Well that sounds familiar," Naruto said. "People aren't different here, but you will just have to show whoever doubts you how wrong they are. How about this, show me what you got?"

"What?" Hikari asked confused. "What are you picking a fight!"

"No, well kinda. Lets do a little spar, I mean nothing serious. But maybe it would be better progress for both of us to get put into a situation that we aren't expecting." Naruto suggested. "If you don't want to then that makes sense. And I am not forcing you."

"Thanks... but your right it would be good, and if anything it would be good to work out this frustration," Hikari said here eyes a little menacing.

"Okay before you beat me to a pulp a couple of things. Try to avoid permanently harming me, no weapons, and I guess no jutsu okay." Naruto said holding his hands up.

"Wait lets make this a little more interesting." Hikari stated giving Naruto a speculative look. "Whoever loses has to buy the winner dinner. Fine drop the sword and lets get started," Naruto did and got into a ready stance that was a little shaky. If the Kekei Genkai truly worked the way Hikari said, he had to avoid being hit at all costs. If he got hit it would be all over. Hikari started her arm was green and she struck at Naruto's stomach, he took about one step to the side grabbing her wrist using the all of his weight he struck with his other hand on her shoulder twisting attempting to send her to the ground in an arm lock. To Naruto's surprise Hikari's feet dug into the ground and she didn't budge to the force Naruto was putting on her arm. "I don't think that is going to work very well," Hikari threw Naruto about five feet back.

Naruto got back up thinking hard. 'Okay so I am guessing that an kind of lock won't work because of that strength. And punching and kicking stone is not smart. I am pretty sure weapons wont work either. Without jutsu I am probably going to lose.' Naruto charged and dodged a punch and kick that were sent about twice the speed of what Naruto saw her do with Iruka. Naruto expecting a fast reaction dodged while still moving in and his face got within about an inch of her hers before she sent a punch to his gut. Naruto jumped a little into the air guarding against the blow with his arms and let the force of the punch send him flying about ten feet. Naruto shook his arms a couple of times to get the stinging sensation out of them. She would have broken a couple of bones if Naruto hadn't absorbed the impact. Naruto looked at Hikari looking for some kind of weakness he could use. With the stall of his charge she decided to move. Hikari closed the distance between them give Naruto about three seconds to make his move. Which he did by attempting to kick Hikari in the stomach but she grabbed his leg in a vice tight hold.

'Damn,' Naruto thought hopping into a spin kick aimed at her head, which she blocked with that gem hard arm. Naruto felt the impact and knew there was going to be a bruise there after a couple of minutes. He put his hands down to the floor in order to avoid hitting his head. The way Naruto was now he was in desperate trouble there was little he could do and he was at her mercy. The only possible thing that Naruto could think of was to use a jutsu but he had forbidden them to use jutsu.

Hikari threw Naruto into a tree looking as if it took no effort. Naruto couldn't stop the impact the amount of speed that Hikari managed to get into his body was amazing. Naruto braced him as much as he could but the impact shocked him. Naruto fell to the ground his hands catching his head from impacting.

"Give up?" Hikari asked walking up to him leaning over Naruto. Naruto's legs shot up around her shoulders, he gripped her with her legs and managed to flip her into the tree.

"Now I give up." Naruto said getting up. " I just couldn't give up unless I tried everything." Naruto got up a little wobbly, Naruto turned to look at Hikari and she wasn't moving laying on her back. "Are you okay?" Naruto walked over and leaned over her, checking her pulse. Naruto with all of his worry earned a punch the the gut sending him a foot into the air, and he landed hard right on Hikari.

"Damn it get off of me, you lost," Hikari said pushing at Naruto but his dead wieght seemed to be enough to disable her supernatural strength. Naruto honestly tried to get off the girl but he had the wind knocked out of him from that punch and his head was spinning.

"Give me a second," Naruto gasped with his first breath of air. Frantic breathing was the only thing that could be heard from the general area for about two minutes.

"Get off of me you pervert?" Hikari shoved Naruto off, while she got off the ground.

"Why... you, calling... me a pervert. Only reason I... couldn't get up was... because... you knocked the wind out of me with your inhuman strength." Naruto said getting up still coughing trying to get his breath back. "Any ways, I lost... So I have to take you to dinner. Lets go." He said finally getting his breath back.

"Whatever," Hikari said flippantly walking over to Naruto.

(The next day)

Naruto got up from his bed. He went to bed later then he usually did. Because he had to make up for the interruption that Hikari had to his training. As a result he slept in quite a bit. If he was going to make it to the academy on time he was going to have to rush he had a total of thirty minutes. If he rushed his preparations he would have twenty minutes to make the thirty minute walk. If he ran there he would probably just make it.

"My god, The Academy is such a waste of time. I learned most of this last year, actually I won't go." Naruto said to himself. Hist still got ready taking a little bit of time taking about 15 minutes or so. "Kage Buunshin no jutsu," Naruto said raising his hands in the cross making one clone with exactly half of his considerable chakra. "You know what I am going to tell you,"

"Right boss, go to the academy to keep up appearances and give you the memories for refreshers. And don't get hit," Naruto's clone said heading off to the academy at a dead sprint.

"I wonder how long it will take for them to realize that it is a clone... Hopefully they never find out," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

(Three hours later)

Naruto was training with some clone most of them working on chakra control while Naruto tried to figure out how to improve his combat skills without just strictly working on his muscle development, even though that was an effective one just labor intensive. Then Naruto froze in place. Memories flooding his mind. The startlement made several of his clones slip and have to catch themselves before they added to the memory rush.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed. From what Naruto was getting from his clones memories. The clone hadn't vanished far from where he was now... and since it should have been at the academy then.

"Naruto!" A crowed of girls came charging at Naruto.

'This is bad, getting tripped into kissing Sasuke, I will have to bleach my brain to get that out,' Naruto thought as he had all of his clones disappear and he ran for dear life. There wasn't any reason to really be worried, technically he hadn't kissed Sasuke, it was his clone. He had no idea how it happened either but there really wasn't any time to think about that. Naruto ran.

(Back at the academy)

Kiba was laughing his ass off. He was trying to get Sakura or one of Sasuke's fan girls to fall into his trap but it worked out better then he could have imagined. He never would have guessed that Naruto would have been clumsy enough to trip over his wire while he went for the hot water boiler for his ramen. Oh it was classic.

(Back with Naruto running for his life,)

Naruto was out running the girls but there were a lot of them and they were running strictly on adrenaline and as long as they were mad they could keep on going for a while. And no mater how bad they were in terms of their strength with those kinds of numbers he would be in big trouble. But what Naruto had to worry about right now was their energy levels... That he could change with the Chakra Gorotsugi... But physically attacking my classmates would probably be a bad idea... I guess this would be a perfect testing ground for those.

Naruto took a handful of senbons out of his pockets and threw them into the general mass of girls all of them hitting almost every girl in the arms or legs. "Toi Chakra Gorotsugi, Kai," (Distant Chakra leech, release) Naruto said raising his hands in the ram seal. All of the girls dropped within ten seconds or tripped over their comrades giving Naruto enough time to plant a senbon on them to drain their chakra. After a couple of seconds Naruto canceled the technique with a wave of his hand, and he made about ten clones to remove the senbons from the girls and put them laying back in a safe training ground. All of them checked for a pulse which none of them were lacking.

"More effective then I thought," Naruto said to himself, he looked at the senbon in his hands which were all used. The seal paper that was wrapped around them was burnt too a crisp from the chakra that was about to be sent to him when he stopped his jutsu. "One time use I guess... could be helpful in the field if I ever need to use it... oh well better get out of here before anybody finds me," Naruto ran back to the academy hoping that nobody would notice anything different about him or his clones.

(A/N)

Hi guys, long time no update. Been kinda lost on the road of life. But I am still writing just really slow. The next story I think I am working on is going to the "Rockband Anbu-style", just fyi


End file.
